rtlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Gazetteer
=Koronus Expanse= Unique Locations Footfall (Spacestation, Criminal, Merchant, Xeno) Footfall station is the closet outpost to the Koronus Psssage within the Expanse itself, just beyond the Maw. 'The Koronus Passage' Between the two raging warp storms of the x and y is a tenous shifting passage linking the Calixis Sector and the Koronus Expanse. The passage is a sequence of waypoints marking established stable realspace locations within the passage that allows for easier navigation and safe harbour for wayfarers when the warp storms shift. 'The Stations of Passage:' The Stations of Passage are locations within real space at which ships can safely drop from the warp while navigating the Maw. Rogue Traders religiously avoided certain Stations, and some still retain an ill reputation. Many of the Stations are clear voids, howling streams of energised gas, or the outskirts of dead systems. Others are more intriguing, however. Edge of the Abyss, pg 25-29 'The Temple' A dead system at the very outskirts of the Great Warp Storms, a short warp jump from Port Wander.It is a strangely symmetrical, almost artificial system of perfectly spherical rocks several hundred meters in diameter orbiting a sun that is a cinder of dense matter. Nothing else exists, no dust, gas-streams, or worlds. The Temple is so named either because of a long association in voidfarer myth with the Temople card of the Sybillan Emperor's Tarot.The card signifies the commencement of a blessed endeavour, but also the passing out of the realm of the sanctuary of the known. 'Hermitage (Waystation, Creed)' In the midst of the Mistaken Age, a tiny Ministorum sect paid vast sums for Trame Lathimon to carry them and their void-station Hermitage out in the Halo Stars. Lathimon cast the hermits forth form his holds at the Conclave, a station then known for the frequency with which vessels met to trade for rumours of what lay beyond. The outer reaches of the Hermitage have crumbled and opened to the void, but a few hermits still come to dwell here. Rogue Traders have long left ciphered messages at the Hermitage for their allies, hidden at prearanged points wihtin the void-station. The richly decorated central transept is sometimes used as a neutral zone for clandestine trade, the parties standing before a bluestone altar, platnium aquila, and perfectly preserved banners depicting the victories of Saint Drusus. 'Battleground' Legend has it that the Battleground was an ancient wreckage field even before the Rogue Traders Trame and Ettimus Lathimon fought here to mutual destruction over the Ragged Worlds. A vast span of debris swirls slowly under dim starlight, most of it Imperial, spread across the empty void. Every crew has a dozen tales as to what happened here long before Rogue Traders traversed the Maw. 'Witch-Cursed World' A large rocky planet set alone without a star to orbit in the deep void like a bauble discarded by the whim of a god, its atmosphere frozen to glaciers upon its surface. Whether it is an exile from its former system or was formed within the lightless void is unknown. No crew will stand for a long stay in these voids, it is an ill-omened place. ='Installation 2819-Rho' = Named Regions The Foundling Worlds An area with similar Empyrean qualities in a relatively small area. The Foundling Worlds are located in the lower right corner of the Koronus Expanse. The Foundling Worlds have a reputation for unstable warp routes, making navigation challenging, and a sorted history of failed colony attempts. 'Anesidora (Civilized World)' Location of the lost Haarlock colony, the system is still within a warp storm, however an artificially stabilized breach has been established making warp travel possible. Winterscale's Realm Unbeholden Reaches Cinerus Maleficum Rifts of Hecaton Heathen Stars The Cauldron Ragged Worlds Accursed Demense =Calixis Sector= Sub-sector Drusus Marches Port Wander (Spacestation, Merchant and Navy) Rubycon II system. Port Wander was founded in 917.M40 as a point of departure for investigations about vessels loss on the Drusus Marches' fringes and as a base for military operations. It became important after the discovery of Koronus Passage in the late 40th millennium and it lost its military role taking up the one of merchant outpost. Sub-sector Golgenna Reach Scintilla (Hiveworld, Sector Capitol) The hive world Capitol of the Calixis sector, ruled by Marius Hax from the Lucid Palace. However, the Calixian Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants are Lord Inquisitor Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao, and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the noble families and corporations, which maintain a presence across the sector. The Lathe Worlds (Forge Worlds) The tightly clustered worlds of Hadd, Heed, and Het form the triumverate Adeptus Mechancius powerhouse, commonly known as the Lathe Worlds. Entrance to this system is highly restricted.